


a tale of woe (as told by liars)

by namarupa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Medium Burn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, University, it's a roommate fic yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namarupa/pseuds/namarupa
Summary: "Oikawa," says Shimizu with all the delicate tact of a tetanus-laced hacksaw, "I have never in my life met a person who's convinced me so emphatically as you that idiocy might actually be contagious."Campus shenanigans. Misconceptions. Flagrant Debauchery. A cliche in a series of snippets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to put this back up in the hope that it will shame me into productivity. I hope you enjoy. *multiple lenny faces*
> 
>   **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Furudate Haruichi. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 

 

Oikawa wakes up with this vague feeling deep in his gut that he’s fucked something up-

 

okay so the gut feeling could be last night’s beer and vodka burning a hole in his stomach- which is what woke him up.

 

Could be that he forgot to charge his laptop. He wonders, groggily, if he’s left his clothes in the washer again, the pinks and the whites all mixed up, but then as he looks around his room while simultaneously trying to slip out of the catatonia exclusive to the newly awakened, his eyes alight on the brown envelope prominently displayed on his desk-

 

Morning has dawned bright and early. Sunlight filters into his room through the window blinds, casting soft shadows across his blanket where the flannel has bunched up across his legs.

 

It's supposed to be a beautiful day, the weather forecast promised. If he peeks between the blinds he’ll probably see an endless stretch of blue sky and some picture perfect clouds.

 

But Oikawa isn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to the weather, or his bad stomach.

 

Because that apartment application form is still on his desk and not in the real estate office, and Oikawa knows with _absolute_ certainty that he’s done gone and fucked something up.


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Shit. Shit-shit- _shit_." Oikawa mutters under his breath.

 

He grits his teeth and sprints. He can make it, he can, he just needs a little extra boost from his artillery- _guns don't fail me now_ , he prays for his knees - and then-

 

-of _course_ -

 

"-goddamn!"

 

-someone swerves into the parking lot directly front of the real estate office just as Oikawa's legs give out. Oikawa crashes into the boot of the car with an almighty ding like a bonshō on New Year's Eve.

 

Tires screech. The driver's window rolls down and a sleek head of hair pops out his way.

 

"Oikawa?"

 

Oikawa groans, propping himself up. Fuck his life.

 

"Hi, Shimizu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonshō are large bells used in temples, commonly rung on New Year and Bon. Joyanokane is the practice of ringing bells 108 times to symbolize human sins and rid the people of these worldly desires. Large bonshō can be heard up to several kilometers.
> 
> I was thinking of including church bells but that seemed more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, Flame etc!


End file.
